


The Race

by trashyeggroll



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, No Plot/Plotless, dedicated to the friendship between Azie Tesfai and Candice Patton, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashyeggroll
Summary: Alex, Kelly, and the West-Allens go on a weekend camping trip together. Competitiveness ensues.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Barry Allen/Iris West, Kelly Olsen & Iris West
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	The Race

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mouser003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouser003/gifts).



> Based on the One-Word Prompt request, ["Race"](https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com/post/612156285742383104/one-word-prompt-race-not-sure-of-the-number-and)

“This is ridiculous. I have a PhD.”

Kelly Olsen sipped at her hard seltzer, choosing not to interrupt her girlfriend’s muttering over the pile of tarps, ropes, and plastic sticks that was _supposed_ to be their tent for the weekend away from the city. For almost an hour, despite Alex Danvers’ huffing and growling, the construction of shelter eluded her otherwise-brilliant redhead. Kelly might’ve offered to help, but Alex was puff-chested and feeling challenged, because twenty feet away, Barry Allen was making _decent_ time with his own construction job. Just barely.

So, Iris West-Allen and Kelly sat on their folding chairs sipping White Claws and enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sun. The two couples weren’t roughing it by any means, having rented space in a campground with running water and actual toilets, but the raising of the tents seemed to have triggered some primitive reaction in their partners, neither of whom had asked for help… despite Kelly having extensive field survival training and Captain Joe West’s foresight to teach his daughter similarly important skills… like reading instructions.

“You okay with sleeping under the moon tonight?” teased Iris, looking at Kelly over her sunglasses.

“Feels kinda mean to let them keep going like this.”

“Yeah… but the view.” Iris clicked her tongue, tipping the lenses farther down her nose as Barry bent over to tie down the tarp.

Kelly laughed so suddenly she almost spilled her drink, and Iris joined her, one hand landing on Kelly’s arm as they chortled at their comparably wiry loved ones. She couldn’t deny the top-shelf entertainment of Alex Danvers moving around the campsite in a tank top and cutoff jean shorts, stretching in the sunlight, sweat glistening along the planes of her arms and shoulders…

“Olsen.”

Iris’ voice brought Kelly’s attention back, and she couldn’t help but look away from the other woman’s smug, knowing smile. “What?”

“You got it so bad,” sighed Iris, wistful, not mocking. “Good for you.”

Kelly shrugged, letting her eyes drift back to Alex Danvers and feeling heat rise to her cheeks—not out of embarrassment, but that bubbly rush of affection, somewhere in the neighborhood of pride and adoration, that Iris saw it for them so clearly. Though Iris and Kelly had become close friends in the new universe, the West-Allens had known Alex for years, and they seemed to hold her in particularly high regard.

“All right, that’s enough peacocking. We’ve been here too long to not have a s’mores in my hand right now,” the other woman continued, setting her drink in the built-in, netted cupholder.

A few minutes later, and they made their moves. While Iris approached and put a hand to Barry’s arm to get his attention, Kelly picked her way over to Alex, who’d made a modest amount of progress with the base of the four-person tent. She slid her own hand up Alex’s long back, grinning to herself at the feel of the flexing muscles under her fingers.

The stress in Alex’s posture melted almost immediately, like a puppet loosed from its strings, and the redhead smiled as she turned to face her girlfriend, automatically leaning in for a quick greeting kiss. “I feel like I’m overthinking this. Save me?”

Kelly laughed as Alex stuck out her bottom lip, apparently freed from whatever pseudo-macho hyperfocus had overtaken her earlier. She took the instructions from her girlfriend and skimmed the basics, then tugged Alex closer with her other hand. “Okay, I’ll direct, you build. We can do this together, and once it’s up and sturdy, we can…”

Alex’s cheeks reddened as Kelly offered some off-the-books motivational imagery near her ear.


End file.
